Earth Hour
by Harleyzgirl
Summary: Penelope and Derek decide to spend Earth Hour together: "talking"
1. A Gentle Nudge

Earth Hour

Disclaimer: I swear I have no ownership of Criminal Minds or CBS. I am simply borrowing the characters for a little fun.

A/N: This was inspired by comments made by a DJ on a local radio station in regard to how to spend Earth hour tonight. It fermented while I ran errands today and voila. It has not been betaed. All mistakes are truly my own.

I would love to know what you think.

A Gentle Nudge – chapter 1

"Okay, my lovelies, before we're off for the weekend, I wanted to remind you all that it is Earth Day tomorrow. Since it appears we are going to actually get our promised weekend off, please don't forget to observe Earth hour. Take the time to enjoy the darkness and do something fun," Penelope proclaimed, as she waved and made to exit the bullpen.

"There aren't any cases that are pending so Will and I are going to spend most of the day at home relaxing with Henry and that hour cuddling with him in our bed," I can hardly wait JJ said as she headed up to her office.

"Jack and I are going up to a cabin in the morning. We're going to spend 24 hours without electricity. Wish me luck," Hotch said, briefcase mysteriously missing as he made his way through the door leading to the elevators, a look of near peace on his face.

"There's only one way to spend an hour without needing electricity and have it be enjoyable. Enjoy all," Rossi said, as he followed Hotch out whistling.

"My mother has invited me to a dinner at the embassy to commemorate the occasion. We'll be using up all the electricity you all aren't," Emily snarked, as she went back to the cold case she had been reading through.

"You know, Emily, if you are that opposed to what they are doing why are you attending? There is any number of other events taking place around the district you could attend. I, myself plan to-"

"Reid!"

"Yes, Emily?"

"Shut up."

Penelope just shook her head at the exchange. She was passing through the desks heading for the hallway leading to her bunker when a hand wrapped around one of her wrists. "Hey, baby girl slow those heels of yours for a moment."

"Talk fast, sug. I want to power down my babies and escape, too before Chief Strauss finds something for us to do."

"You have a point there." Derek slipped off the corner of Reid's desk where he'd been perched, nodded his farewell and followed after her. "Give me a minute to grab my stuff and I'll walk out with you."

Penelope gave him a pointed look. "Something wrong, Hot Stuff?"

Derek shook his head. "Nope. I think I can honestly say for the first time in over two years that all is copasetic."

"You, too, huh. Funny that!" She smiled and her eyes twinkled. "Don't be long. I'll be waiting."

Derek grinned in return. "I believe you will be." He left her side at a steady jog, disappearing around the corner to his own office.

He was back, jacket on and bag slung over his shoulder in short order. Penelope was just shrugging into her coat, so he rushed to assist her. Holding her hair out of the way and guiding her remaining arm into the waiting sleeve. "Thanks. It's not everyday a girl has her own personal Adonis at her service. Do you do windows?" She laughed lightly, giving his closest arm a quick squeeze.

"You, baby girl, are too funny. I may not do windows but I make a mean steak."

"Grilling already, Derek? Or are you just planning to go all cave man tomorrow and play with fire?"

"You game?"

"I was planning to spend a quiet evening with candlelight, a bottle of wine and reading."

"Could I tempt you with the fireplace? You can bring the candles and the wine. We can have dinner and then spend the evening talking while we are being Earth friendly. What do ya say?" Derek raised an eyebrow and gave Penelope one of his most dazzling smiles.

"You want us to spend tomorrow evening together?"

He nodded. "In fact, if you want, you can bring your bag and we can watch a movie or two later instead of you heading home."

"Well, I have been reading this book for a week and it's not getting any better. Your offer is far more enticing."

"Woman, you wound me."

"I can think of lots of things I'd do to you, but cause injury is not one of them," Penelope replied.

Derek didn't say anything, but he was grinning with more than a hint of mischief in his eyes by the time they got on the elevator. "So, it's a date for tomorrow?"

"Sure. What time?"

"We can eat around six. Anytime before then is fine with me. Just let yourself in and get comfortable." 

"If I get too comfortable, I might not want to leave."

"That's what I'm hoping," Derek responded.

Now an answering grin was plastered across Penelope's face. As the elevator doors opened she rushed out calling behind her, "You may well get your wish. See you tomorrow, love bug."


	2. A Leap Forward

Disclaimer: See part 1 please

A Leap Forward – chapter 2

A/N: My muse and I are having differing visions toward the same goal. She won. I hope you like it.

When Penelope arrived, she noted the fireplace was already set up and that, true to his word, Derek had picked up a couple of Blu-rays for them to watch. She smiled at the dichotomy of his choices 2012© and The Men Who Stare At Goats©. Taking a few minutes to settle, she left the bag containing the candles near the hearth, set her overnight bag in his guest room and then went to the kitchen with dessert and the two bottles of red ice wine.

Penelope was tossing salad and eyeing the timer on the oven as the pie she'd brought baked. Derek was already out in his backyard barbecuing the steaks, mushrooms and potatoes. The day turned out to be fairly decent weather wise.

Finished with the salad, she put it on the table, wiped down the counter then poured them each a glass of wine. Carrying both glasses in one hand she made her way over to the closed patio door, slid it open only enough to slip through but left it open just enough to still hear when the timer went off.

"Hey, you thirsty, Hot Stuff?" 

"Woman, I'm working with fire over here. I could use something to drink."

"If it's too hot for you to handle, I can take over."

"Mind yourself, baby girl." Derek was teasing and Penelope responded with a saucy wink before handing him his glass.

"Why don't you go back in and stay warm."

"Being around you is keeping me plenty warm enough."

"That's my girl."

"I could be."

"But?"

Penelope gave Derek an odd look. "But what, sug? You've never really asked and I don't believe in assuming."

Derek arched a brow in reaction. "You're telling me that's all it would take."

Penelope nodded.

He took a few seconds to flip the meat, check on the potatoes and remove the mushrooms from the heat before he reacted to her pronouncement. He stepped out from behind the massive stone barbecue pit, leaving his glass teetering precariously on the stone shelf to the side of the pit. He stalked the short distance to where Penelope was leaning against the side of the house, close to the door leading into the house. Reaching her, he took the glass she held against her chest and placed it on the patio floor away from their feet.

Righting himself, Derek stood just inside of her personal space, yet not touching her with anything other than his very direct gaze. Penelope had just begun to close the distance between them when the beeping of the timer began. She pushed her hand through the opening to slide the door aside, but Derek's hand caught her own preventing it.

"Let it burn. This is too important."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, but let's get everything finished and we can talk as we eat. I'm not gonna run, Derek, I promise."

"One minute. That's all we're delaying."

She nodded her agreement and slipped into the house to rescue the pie. He went back for their dinner and was inside with the barbecue flames dosed and the patio door locked by the time she had the pie safely perched on a trivet to cool.

He put the two plates and wine glasses that he carried down on the table, and then beckoned her to him with a crooked finger and a hopeful smile. She went to him willingly. This time she was the one to invade his personal space.

"I'm asking, P."

"What's the question again, handsome?" She was smiling up at him, her eyes twinkling, her colouring heightened.

"Baby girl, will you have me as yours?"

For a moment, brief confusion showed on her face, but it cleared as quickly as it had appeared, replaced with a genuine smile, just the slighted dip of her head in the affirmative.

Derek had her wrapped in his arms within seconds. "Was that a yes?"

Penelope raised herself up on tiptoe to give herself the height she needed to press her lips gently against his. "Thank God," Derek whispered against her lips before losing himself in her kiss. Penelope was lost right along with him.

TBC…


	3. Earth Hour

Disclaimer: In part 1

A/N: Thank Sade for the inspiration while writing this. I had a hard time making this as poignant for them as I wanted it to be. Hope you enjoy.

Earth Hour – chapter 3

Somehow, by sheer force of will, they managed to separate from each other. Their first kiss had been more sweet than passionate, but the promise was there. They enjoyed a leisurely dinner then cleaned up the kitchen. By then, the sun had set and it was approaching 8:30 PM. While Penelope went through the house turning off all the lights and unplugging everything that could go without electricity, Derek got the fireplace going, set out the candles and refilled their glasses with wine.

Returning to the living room, Penelope was surprised to see it had undergone an additional transformation. Derek had moved aside the coffee table and filled the space between the couch and the fireplace with a nest of blankets and pillows.

"Pretty confident, aren't ya, Hot Stuff?"

Penelope had the satisfaction of seeing the shock and then heat in Derek's eyes when he saw her. She'd changed into a full-length salmon coloured nightgown. Since the need to make her case for them to move forward with their relationship was no longer an issue, she'd left off the robe.

Derek swallowed deeply before getting to his feet. Moving toward her slowly, he began to speak, "In us? I am, baby girl. We've been headed straight toward forever since day one."

"Detours and all?"

"Detours and all. They just confirmed it for me, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," she said, in barely more than a whisper as Derek took her into his arms. This time she noticed he smelled like hickory smoke from barbecuing. In that moment as his lips met hers for a second time and they melted against one another she couldn't think of a scent she loved more.

Derek lifted her into his arms to make the very short trip to the makeshift haven he'd created for them. Penelope murmured as she kissed his neck, "I think Rossi had a point about the best way to spend Earth Hour."

"What about the hours after?"

"We'll alternate." Penelope raised the hem of his long sleeved t-shirt once he'd lowered her to her feet once more. He helped her to lift it over his head and off. He tossed it onto the couch.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that. We'll definitely have to start with baby girl hour first." Derek buried both his hands in her hair before beginning to kiss down one side of her neck starting at her ear.

"Oh…but I have such plans in store for the hour dedicated to my hunk of chocolate thunder." Penelope licked her lips and sighed, giving him a hooded look when he drew back from what he had been doing to meet her gaze.

A slow sexy smile graced his lips, as he stated, "Then let's get started on our own commemoration of Earth Day so we can get to the really good stuff."

Their lips met all over again, heat and passion meshing. As one they dropped to their knees on the blankets. Kneeling, Penelope went to work on the button and zipper of Derek's jeans. She released the button sliding her hand down the front to stroke him before tugging the zipper down as well. Derek moaned in response, but kept himself busy by lowering the broad straps of her gown from her shoulders.

The material whispered along her skin as it pooled around her bent knees. Not to be outdone, Penelope tugged his jeans and boxer briefs down to his hips and then eased her hands between the material and his behind. Lifting her head from where it had been buried between his head and shoulder, she declared, "All mine!"

"Without a doubt, baby girl exactly what I was thinking."

"Make it real, Derek. Make me truly yours."

He responded by easing Penelope onto her back and following her down, freeing his body of his remaining clothing as he did so. He pushed her nightgown away from her body and replaced its loss with his body. Nestled between her hips he kissed her eyes, the tip of her nose, lingered a few seconds at her lips before working his way down to her breasts. He laved one while he caressed the other then alternated, but didn't remain long. Reaching her soft belly, he licked and dipped until he came to the scars from her shooting. Penelope felt his hesitation and spoke, "I survived because of you, baby."

"So close, P. He nearly stole our forever." She felt the moisture on her skin and realized Derek was crying. Fighting back tears of her own she touched his head and shoulders, holding him against her until she felt his kisses on the scars and he continued his trek down her body.

Reaching the apex of her thighs, Derek showered kisses everywhere but where she wanted him most. Penelope was only seconds from taking matters into her own hands when he raised himself onto his knees. He bent her legs before pushing them further apart then and only then did he lean forward and blow against her exposed sex. Penelope was instantly on fire.

Derek watched her reaction and smiled. He sucked one of his longest fingers into his mouth briefly, before driving it into her. She couldn't think; she could only feel as his hot tongue joined his finger. He licked, stroked, blew and at last, just after he'd added another finger, he began to suck on her clitoris. Penelope knew nothing more as her orgasm hit and everything went dark.

As conscious thought returned she found herself faced with a very satisfied looking Derek Morgan. "Welcome back, baby girl."

"Now I know I named you aptly as my god of chocolate thunder. I swear my ears are still ringing."

"I guess we're done for now then," Derek said, as he made to raise himself off of her. Penelope quickly clamped her knees together trapping him. Reaching between them, she found him heavily erect.

"Not even close, my love. A true prospector doesn't stop just as he finds gold."

"You're far more precious to me than gold, woman." Nudging forward with his hips, he filled her entrance but didn't move any further. "You're my best friend, my anchor, my heart. I love you, P. You know that, right?"

The tears, which had threatened earlier, now escaped her eyes as she nodded. "I know, Derek. I know. And more importantly, I believe it and return the sentiment. I love you, too."

Derek sank into her and Penelope met his downward thrust with an answering one of her own. They moved against one another. A stroke here; a caress there; passionate, driving kisses mimicking the movements of their bodies until their orgasms spirally them into the abyss of pleasure within seconds of one another.

TBC…


	4. Epilogue: Hardly Average

Disclaimer: Still in part 1.

A/N: Well, this is it. My muse and I fought on this one, too. We came to an amicable compromise. I only got to keep two things from my original ending but they are doozies. Hope you like it and thank you for reading and reviewing.

Epilogue: Hardly Average – chapter 4

Penelope could barely contain her excitement, as Derek held the door to the Family Birthing Centre open for her. It might not have been part of their plans when they decided to spend Earth Hour together. However, as they approached the registration table as Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, nine weeks and two days pregnant, they had to admit they couldn't have planned better if they'd tried.

They'd run away to Chicago the weekend after Easter and gotten married in the same little chapel where his folks had wed nearly forty-one years earlier. When they realized they were pregnant a couple of weeks later it had been with a great deal of pride and nervousness respectively.

They'd opted to tell the team right away. This way, Penelope could avoid having to explain her sudden need to take her lunch breaks in the form of a nap. As, both Penelope and Derek expected JJ took the news the best.

"Pregnant? When you two decide to move forward…Henry will be over the moon to have a new playmate."

"Hotch had actually smiled. "Parenthood is a gift the likes of which can only be understood by those who have experienced it. You'll both be wonderful. Your child is blessed to have such fine parents." He'd hugged them both and then excused himself to go and call Jack. Penelope buried her face in her husband's shoulder to hide her tears at his heartfelt words.

Then there was Rossi. "Derek, it was one thing to take my advice in regard to how to best spend an hour without lights, television, sports, but this? Couldn't you two simply date? I really thought you'd be the one to challenge my legacy." He walked away shaking his head but both Derek and Penelope could clearly hear he was whistling, as he headed for the hall leading to Chief Strauss' office. The tune: Everything's Gonna Be Alright©

Emily couldn't stop smirking. She circled them and smirked. She sat and smirked. At last she said nothing and still, so much in the crooked grin that remained on her face. She was happy for them and that was enough.

Reid. Well Reid fainted. Sort of. The news of their pregnancy was just too much for him. "Pregnant! You do realize that having a last quarter baby drastically reduces the child's chances of being a high achiever. Not to mention that so many of his classmates will share his same birth week, if not very day, he or she will be doomed to a life of average. Studies show…" Emily was right there with a chair to ease him into it, as Reid fell silent and slumped. She was very careful to tuck him against his desk and arrange his head on his arms before stepping away from him, still smirking.

Derek and Penelope thought it best to refrain from speculating. Reid was obviously still breathing and already coming around as they'd escaped the bullpen for their parenting information session. Now, as they stood in line to register and listened to the number of couples who were also due in December they thought again of Reid's comments about their child being average.

"Not our baby, hot stuff."

"My sentiments exactly, baby girl."

"Simply not possible with the god of chocolate thunder for a daddy."

"Not to mention the Oracle of Quantico for a mommy."

They shared a knowing smile and said, "Reid". No child could ever be average with him in his or her life.

"Name?"

"Derek and Penelope Morgan," Derek answered.

"Expected due date?"

"December 19th," Penelope said.

"Oh, you're the only ones that week so far. Congratulations."

Derek and Penelope shared another knowing smile. Nothing about them was average and it would be the same for their child.

The End.

P.S.: It's totally Reid's opinion and not mine or that of my muse that 4th quarter children are not achiever. There are far too many successful people born between September and December for it to be correct.


End file.
